A comme Artistique
by MadMeary
Summary: Il était un artiste et les artistes avait besoin d'une muse pour être inspiré.
Petit one-shot écrit pour l'anniversaire du petit bébé de l' Akatsuki. C'est un univers alternatif où Deidara est toujours un ninja d' Iwa. Les personnages sont tous à Kishimoto je les lui vole mais il ne faut pas le dire XD.

* * *

A comme...Artistique

Deidara avait été formé dans la vieille tradition des shinobis qui voulait que l'amour n'existe pas. Un ninja ne pouvait aimer pendant qu'il était en activité, il n'était libre que lorsqu'il prenait sa retraite, et le jeune homme en était encore loin. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il n'avait que 19 ans, il avait tout le temps d'y penser.

Il était dans la même équipe que Kurotsuchi la petite-fille du tsuchikage et il s'entendait bien avec elle. Elle était probablement la seule fille qu'il appréciait, les autres étaient ennuyeuses et étaient de véritables groupies.

En plus, il était assez perfectionniste, et recherchait son idéal féminin, qu'il n'avait encore jamais trouvé. Il était un artiste et les artistes avait besoin d'une muse pour être inspiré.

Il était à Konohagakure, il accompagnait Onoki pour le prochain examen chunin qui se déroulerait au pays du feu et auquel Iwa voulait participer. Il avait la journée de libre, la rencontre entre les trois kage : le hokage, le kazekage et le tsuchikage n'ayant lieu que le lendemain. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à Konoha et trouvait le lieu assez plaisant.

Il avait croisé quelques filles, mais aucune ne lui avait plu, il leur manquait quelque chose pour qu'il garde ses yeux posés sur elles plus de quelques secondes. Elle étaient banales, fades et elles ressemblaient à celles qu'il voyait chez lui.

« - Décidément tu n'es qu'un gros bébé,

Cette voix avait quelque chose de très plaisant à appartenait à une fille et pourtant elle était grave, sûre, moqueuse. Il chercha dans la foule qui possédait cette voix, sans succès, il y avait trop de monde autour de lui. Il fut déçu, ce son l'avait envouté, il voulait savoir si la fille qui avait ces cordes vocales lui plairait autant.

-Tu es une femme pénible, répondit une voix masculine d'un ton las.

Il faisait encore jour et il avait faim, il s'arrêta à un restaurant de dango et en commanda. Il s'installa à une place vide sur la terrasse. Il prenait son temps, pour une fois qu'il pouvait admirer le paysage cela le changeait de ses missions habituelles.

\- La place est libre ?, entendit-il qu'on lui demandait.

Il releva les yeux de son plat et rencontra d'abord une poitrine magnifique, camouflée par un long kimono noir et rouge. Ils étaient exactement comme il les aimait ils avaient la bonne grosseur, la bonne forme..Ils étaient parfaits.

Il reporta vite son attention vers le visage de la jeune femme et cru pendant un instant avoir une vision causée par la chaleur de la soirée. Elle était sublime, elle avait de sombres yeux verts, qu'il compara à une forêt, une chevelure blonde plus pâle que la sienne dont quelques mèches encadraient le sablier gravé sur le bandeau frontal.

-Yeah...Je veux dire oui, confirma-t-il.

Sa réponse maladroite la fit rire, et elle s'assit gracieusement à ses côtés. Ensuite, elle se mit à l'examiner.

\- Iwagakure,

-Sunagakure, l'imita-t-il

Ils rirent de leur comportement enfantin, peut-être était-ce parque les gens comme eux étaient forcés de grandir plus vite que les autres. Le monde des shinobis ne faisait pas de cadeaux à ceux qui restaient des enfants.

\- Je m'appelle Temari, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Deidara yeah, répondit-il,

Elle ne commenta pas ce qu'elle devina être un tic de langage, depuis le début de leur conversation ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait ce mot-là.

-Alors Deidara, c'est la première fois que tu visites Konoha ?,

\- Oui, je suis déjà allé à Kumogakure à Takigakure, à Kusagakure et à Amegakure, mais je ne connaissais pas le pays du feu avant aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Suna,

Elle fut admirative et l'envia, le seul autre pays à part le sien où elle s'était rendue était Konohagakure, elle rêvait de voir les autres mais n'en avait jamais le temps.

\- Nous sommes deux, je n'ai jamais été à Iwagakure,

\- C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage, murmura-t-il.

Il avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui et que par conséquent à cette distance elle pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il disait.

\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais que je vienne ?,

\- Qui moi, mais pas du tout hn, s'exclama-t-il

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus signe qu'il mentait, et il se maudit d'agir comme un idiot. Elle était juste une kunoichi avec qui il partageait un repas, rien d'exceptionnel. Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle était très belle, et qu'en plus de son physique parfait elle semblait posséder une personnalité plus qu'intéressante.

\- Tu fais donc partie de l'escorte du kazekage, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est exact, en plus d'être sa sœur,

Il faillit s'étrangler avec le dango qu'il mangeait, cette fille était la sœur du chef du pays du vent. Il s'adressait donc à la princesse de Suna. Cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours, il se sentit mal poli, il ne lui avait pas parlé comme l'exigeait une personne de son rang.

\- Je dois te dire princesse et te vouvoyer ?,

\- Sunagakure ne pratique plus ce genre de tradition depuis quelques années maintenant, continues de m'appeler Temari et me dire tu, je n'ai que 19 ans, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne faisait que monter dans son estime elle était belle, sûre d'elle, intelligente, elle n'était pas comme ses idiotes qui couraient après les garçons en général, et cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait son âge. Avait-elle des défauts ?

Elle se leva, en s'excusant, il se faisait tard, et ses frères devaient l'attendre. Il se leva à son tour, et lui proposa de faire la route avec elle, après tout, les appartements des shinobis d' Iwa et Suna se situaient dans le même quartier. Elle accepta et elle remit un long objet dans son dos.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est hn ?, demanda-t-il intrigué,

\- C'est mon éventail géant, c'est mon arme lorsque je dois combattre ou me défendre,

Il écarquilla les yeux, la fille à l'éventail, celle dont il avait entendu parler plusieurs fois, c'était elle. Jamais personne n'avait mentionné son prénom auparavant, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, et qu'en plus elle lui plaisait. Même sa façon de se battre était artistique, que demander de plus ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés, constata-t-elle pas très enthousiaste,

Ce fut cette fois le tour du garçon d'entendre le regret dans sa voix, et il ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me quitter ?,

\- Quelle modestie, rétorqua-t-elle pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- C'est dommage, j'allais te proposer un petit match demain pour nous occuper après la rencontre des kages, mais si tu trouves que je suis trop arrogant, je vais te laisser,

\- J'accepte, je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu vaux, enfin si tu as le courage de m'affronter,

Ils se serrèrent la main, et elle se dirigea en direction des quartiers que Shikamaru avait attribué à la fratrie du sable sur ordre de Tsunade.

\- Bon on a compris, tu n'es pas insensible au charme de Temari-chan mais tu ne vas pas rester planter ici toute la nuit comme un piquet, on t'attend, l'informa Kurotsuchi.

Il était resté au milieu du chemin pendant des heures sans bouger, et il avait fallut qu'elle vienne le chercher en le tirant par l'oreille. Deidara ne sentait même rien, il ne faisait que penser à sa muse, qu'il reverrait le lendemain.

Temari était une œuvre d'art à l'état pur, et aucune fille ne prendrait la place qu'il lui avait attribué.


End file.
